Boomerang
by fanfanfanfan13
Summary: kataang story also really funny cause Sokka gets really mad and even madder a few chapters later plus adventure i need suggestions. PLEASE READ! Also possible MaiZuko and SokkaTylee pairing this will ot be a waste of time and no one will die
1. Staring

**Hello guys this is mt first fanfic so be creul if you hatee it because i need to know other wise all my other ones would suck too. I also would love suggestions for this and future stories. KTHANKS!

* * *

**

Sokka looked at Aang in wonder.

_I hope he's not doing what I think he's doing. I know that look in his eyes._

_There's no way I'm going to let Aang look at her like that._

Sokka resisted the strong urge to pounce upon Aang and hit him with his boomerang.He stopped himself.

_I can't do that he's my friend._

_So I'll casually ask him about it… and then I'll hit with my boomerang! _

_No… I can't do that either._

_Ughhh… I can't believe this; Katara doesn't even notice him staring at her! She's so unaware and nauseatingly vulnerable. _

_Why am I letting this happen! I'll just distract Aang!_

"Um….Aang….Do you want to look for food with me?" Sokka said.

Aang, realizing what he was doing had a slight blush on his twelve-year-old cheeks.

"Oh……….. Sure, Sokka" said Aang embarrassed.

"Be back soon, it's getting dark" said Katara.

"KBYE!" said Aang as they rushed into the nearby woods.

_This is perfect, thought Sokka no I can ask him about the whole staring-at-Katara thing._


	2. Sokka and aang talk

"Aang, I saw you staring at Katara, What were you thinking?"

"Um…I don't know."

Aang knew very well what he was thinking; how pretty, beautiful, gorgeous, etc. she was. But Sokka was reaching for his boomerang and he knew where he was going with this.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, I just thought you um…..well……ITHOUGHTYOULIKEDHER!

Aang could feel his face getting red.

"What would give you that idea …?" Aang laughed nervously.

"JUST DON'T DO ANYTHING TO HER!

"OK"

"Good" said Sokka. Sokka stomped off.

* * *

"Hmmm….What's taking them so long?" 

_Oh, good their here!_

Sokka walked toward her with a small pile of fish.

After they ate, Sokka and Aang fell asleep. Katara, still up, looked at Aang.

_He's cute when he sleeps.

* * *

_

**Sorry that was soo short but tell me what you think should happen next.**


	3. Telling her

Katara woke to find Aang staring at her. Surprised, she nearly jumped three feet in the air; and she was in her sleeping bag too.

"What's wrong Katara?"

"Oh, I just wasn't expecting to see you there."

Aang wanted to tell her his true feelings for her. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked and how much he loved her. He wanted to so badly.

"_Here goes nothing…"_

"Um… Katara…" _Damn that's such a pretty name._

"Yes Aang…"

"IJUSTWANTEDTOTELLYOUTHATILOVEYOU!"

Aang expected the worst. He imagined a discussed look on her face. He was to nervous to even look into her eyes.

"_Those beautiful sapphire eyes."_

Aang brought himself to look at her face. But, what he saw wasn't anger or disgust; it was happiness, maybe even love! Her face was getting closer to his by the second.

"_Oh no…"_ His palms were getting sweaty and his face was getting red. He felt like he was going to just melt. And then he felt her rose petal soft lips touch his own.


	4. Sokka

The kiss had not lasted long though, because Sokka suddenly hit Aang with his boomerang.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET AWAY FROM HER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, AANG!

At that moment Sokka launched himself at Aang and tackled him to the ground. Katara had to pry Sokka off of him to keep him from strangling him.

"KATARA WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"NEXT THING I KNOW I'LL FIND A NEWBORN BABY!"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?"

"It was just a kiss." said Katara, defending herself.

"BUT WHO KNOWS WHAT THAT COULD LEAD TO?"

"YOU"RE TOO YOUNG FOR THIS"

"GOT ANY MORE SURPRISES FOR ME?"

"IM NOT GONNA LET SOME KID TOUCH YOU, LET ALONE GO NEAR YOU EVER AGAIN!"

Sokka went rambling on and on, while they blushed in unison.


	5. punished for talking

After yelling at them for what felt like forever, Sokka went his tent and sulked.

_Why did they do that?_

_How am I supposed to trust them now?_

_I'm going to kill Aang._

_How could I have left my baby sister alone with him?_

_Who knows what else they could have done?_

Sokka left his tent and sat down waiting for the food to be done.

"Mmmm the food smells really good, Katara." Aang said with a grin.

Sokka suddenly pounced at Aang. Holding him down, Sokka said "Don't talk to her; I know what you're doing!

"He isn't doing anything, Sokka, let him go."

"Oh, sure, sides with you're boyfriend." "Didn't you see the way he was looking at you?"

"Stop it Sokka."

"I'm going to my tent."

"Okay Sokka."


	6. WHAM

**Hey Im in MAJOR need of suggestions. I would also like to know what you think of my story.**

* * *

"I'm going to look for water I'm running low."

"Okay Aang, I'll be right here."

A few minutes after Aang left Katara thought she heard something in the bushes. She looked back and found nothing.

"That's strange."

"WHAM" Katara fell to her knees. She had been hit with something; something hard. "WHAM" She had been hit again. Everything went black.

* * *

An angry Sokka woke up from his nap.

"Katara?"

"Aang?"

"Is anyone there?"

Sokka stepped out of his tent. No one was there.

_I hope he didn't do anything to her._

Aang stepped out of the forest with a full waterskin.

"What did you do with Katara?"

"Nothing, she was here when I left."

"Well, she's not here anymore!"

"Maybe someone kidnapped her."

"Zuko!"

* * *

Katara slowly opened her eyes.

_Ughhh….. Why does my head hurt so much?_

Suddenly it was all coming back too her.

Katara took a moment to observe her surroundings. It was too dark to see anything, but she knew she was tied up.

_I hope Sokka and Aang are okay. I wish I knew where I was.

* * *

_

**Oooo Clifhanger; good thing they will land in fluff. Hey, I made a pun! TeeHee...Tell me what you think should happen next.**


	7. Crying

"AANG! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER LEFT HER ALONE!"

"We have to save her."

"I am, YOUR not."

"WHY!"

"Because it's your fault that she's gone in the first place."

"How are you going to get anywhere without Appa? And how are you going to save her without my airbending?"

"I'll use Appa, and I have my boomerang. So I'll be leaving now."

Aang was so upset, thathe started crying.

"Bye."

Sokka took off without even acknowledging him.

* * *

"Prince Zuko, shouldn't we stay here for supplies?"

"FINE, GET THE STUPID SUPPLIES!"

"Prince Zuko, the avatar has arrived."

"Never mind, you can't get the supplies. Guard the water peasant's cell."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

Katara had by now realized where she was. She was in a fire nation ship. Prince Zuko's ship.

"_Oh, a guard's here."

* * *

_

**Sorry I know the suspense is KILLING you. PLEASE REVIEW!PLEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE!**


	8. APPA

**Review!**

* * *

"What do you want?" Katara asked. 

"I was ordered to guard your cell by Prince Zuko."

"What's going on?"

We've spotted the avatar."

They were soon interrupted with a loud bang and what sounded like a fight. Then it stopped and another guard entered the room, with what looked like a dead body. When they came closer Katara realized it was unmistakably Sokka.

"OH MY GOD IS HE DEAD!"

"No, he's just unconscious, and he's badly burned."

The guard opened the cell and dropped Sokka in."

Katara quickly attended to Sokka's wounds. The guard was right; he was badly burned on the neck and arms. She drew some water out of her waterskin and formed a little ball of water around her hand. She put her hand on his wounds and in a matter of seconds, he was fully healed.

"_Now he just needs to wake up. How am I going to get out of here?"_

Just then, a man in full armor walked in and in front of the cell.

"What do you want, Zuko."

"The Avatar. Now let me ask you this; do you know where the avatar is?"

"NO."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Well I can still use you as bait."

Prince Zuko walked out of the room with an evil smile on his face.

* * *

Aang was getting worried. It had been hours since Sokka left. 

"_What am I thinking? Sokka's an idiot. There's no way he could have fought of an entire ship of firebenders with his boomerang. _

Aang heard a rustle in the trees. A giant furry beast emerged seconds later.

"APPA! Where's Sokka and Katara."

Aang looked around. They were nowhere to be found.

_Something must have happened to them. I'm going to look for them.

* * *

_

**Sorry I promise next chapter will be a long one.**


	9. Yip Yip

"Appa, YIP, YIP!"

Appa took off. They were going so fast the wind was stinging his face. But, he didn't care. He had to save Katara and Sokka. Before long, Aang spotted a ship in the distance.

"That must be the ship."

Appa flew right onto the deck of the ship. But, there was no one there. Usually guards came running up towards him and shot him with fireballs. Nothing was happening. It was so empty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara walked down the dark hall of the ship. She had to do this, or Zuko would hurt her brother. It was so simple; lead Aang into the back of the ship by trickery. From there Zuko would capture Aang and take him to his father. But, it seemed like the hardest thing in the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_This is strange."_

Aang was dumbstruck, why wasn't anyone attacking him? But, Aang heard a footstep and got in position for battle. A girl in blue stepped out on to the deck.

"Katara!"

"Hello, Aang."

"Where's Sokka?"

"He is in the back of the ship, we need to get him."

"Okay."

Katara lead Aang down a narrow hallway and went around a bend. As soon as Aang stepped around the bend, he was grabbed and tied up.

"Katara, how could you?"

Katara said nothing. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"It's not your girlfriends fault."

Aang looked up. Zuko was standing before him. He looked happier then Aang had ever seen him.

"Lock them in a cell."

Katara and Aang were dragged into a dark room and locked in. They saw Sokka lying on the floor, sleeping.

"Aang, I'm so sorry. They said if I didn't help them they would hurt Sokka."

"It's Okay. But, we need to think of a plan.


End file.
